


Chrysanthemum’s and Stars

by TheRainwoman



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, Love, Michael - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainwoman/pseuds/TheRainwoman
Summary: Michael knows falling in love is for posers, yet here he is chocking back the love he has for you.
Relationships: Michael (South Park: Raisins)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Chrysanthemum’s and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough love for the goths so enjoy this two part fic that I'm writing instead of sleeping.

Michael glanced at the flower in disgust. There was no way...a..fucking..flower petal came out of his mouth. He must be so sleep deprived that he hallucinated the whole thing, but at last, he kneeled down and grabbed the light pink petal as proof. Despite coming from his mouth, It wasn’t covered in saliva. In fact, it was delicate and fragile. It reminded him of someone. The preppy brittany-wannabe that invaded his dreams. The girl that smiled at him every day despite his arrogance and his hatred for those not in his inner circle. He never would admit it but he was more than in love with his fellow classmate. She had opened new feelings to the curly haired boy, ones he had long discarded. Though he knew, he knew that a girl like that-someone so absolutely gorgeous, so kind. Someone that brightens up a room just by being in it.- would never settle for the gothic boy. He wasn’t the best looking; He knew his nose wasn’t as slim nor was his face as clear as the others while his curls were always wild and he never bothered to make it pleasantly appealing. 

“Micheal!” he heard his mother’s voice, pulling him away from the scene of his indecent act of affection. He swiftly placed the petal in his pocket and grabbed his cane. He made his way downstairs to see Pete. 

“Hey.” Pete greeted. 

Micheal rather than respond, nodded as a greeting and the two made their way to the village inn to meet the other goths. Once they got there, they made their way to the table where the other two had been and slid into the red uncomfortable seats. 

“Hey.” Henrietta greeted before taking a drag from her cigarette. Firkle, on the other hand, just looked at them, choosing not to greet the two. 

Within seconds of them taking their seats, the waitress came over, prompting Henrietta to roll her eyes. 

“Hi, Welcome to Village Inn. What can I start you off with?” A young woman said kindly to them.

Her voice caused Micheal to have a stroke. He knew that voice. He knew it very well. So the goth boy hesitantly looked up, only to see his worst nightmare. There in a Village Inn uniform was Y/N. Michael felt his heart drop. She was literally the last person he wanted to see right now. Before anyone else could notice he averted his attention away from her. “Four Coffees.” Henrietta told her, looking her up and down. Y/N was unphased by the judgement she was getting from them and rather smiled, “Do you want any cream or sugar?” 

“No just the coffee.” The overweight goth girl snapped. 

“Okay well then i’ll be back in a second with your drinks.” The young girl replied before walking off to gather their drinks. Once she was out of earshot, Henrietta gagged. “God, I can’t believe we got to deal with that brittany wannabe here too now.” Michael hummed in agreement as he cautiously stole glances at the young girl. 

“Michael.” Pete nudged him, “Did you hear about the dumbass poser from spanish class?”

The curly haired boy shook his head, unsure of who he was talking about. 

“Kenny Somethin-The poor boy in the parka” He explained, “Apparently he died last night.”

“Lucky him.” Firkle chimed in.

“Apparently he died from choking on dahlia’s.” Henriette informed, looking at her phone to check her lipstick. 

“Wait. What?” Michael looked in confusion, “That can happen?”

Before he could get a response, Y/N returned with a tray of coffees. Carefully, She set a cup in front of each goth. “Enjoy your coffee.” She said with a smile before heading to another customer. 

Henrietta set her phone on the table and blew the rising steam away from her cup. “Yeah anyways, he had hanahaki disease.”

“What the fuck is that?” Michael asked, growing more concerned for himself.

Pete looked at the two, “It’s some stupid poser disease.”

“Essentially the victim’s throat fills up with flowers and they throw up the petals until finally they either suffocate from the flowers in their lungs or...it magically goes away, but that’s only if their crush returns their feelings. Like only brittany and justin wannabes would be so gross to end up having love kill you.” Henrietta explained with a cold chuckle. 

Michael was caught like a deer in the headlights. He could die because of this, because of her. He could feel something tickle the back of his throat, and before he could cough he chugged down the rest of his coffee to keep the petals at bay for now. “How lame.” He exclaimed boredly, hiding his shame. 

The rest of the night the four sat there, talking about mundane things. Henrietta, Pete, and Firkle soon began packing their stuff to leave. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Pete asked, noticing Michael’s lack of movement.

Michael shook his head, “No. My parents really have been annoying the shit out of me, so I think i’m going to stay here a bit longer.” 

Pete smirked, “Well have fun. See ya tomorrow.”

With that, He was now officially the last goth in there. After ordering one more coffee to go, He quickly paid and grabbed his coat. On his way out, He noticed Y/N was getting ready to leave. Now he would never admit it, but he knew well enough she didn’t have a car, and the thought of her walking home alone slightly terrified him. So he took very slow and small steps into the direction of his house, until it became apparent that she was not too far from behind. 

“Hey, Uh, Your that kid from the coffee shop.” She greeted him awkwardly once they were almost side-by-side. 

Michael stopped walking for a moment, “Yeah.”

“I-We also have English class together, right?” The young girl questioned as she stared away, confused as if trying to remember where else she had seen him. 

Rather than responding, Micheal nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. An Awkward silence fell between the two as they continued walking. 

“Soooo, I’m guessing you live around here?” Y/N asked, shyly.

“Yup.” The goth boy said, stealing glances at her. He began getting a strong feeling in his stomach. The strong urge to run away began to fill all his thoughts so that he couldn’t deal with the discomfort of this small talk, but the rational part of his brain calmed him. Michael stayed only to make sure Y/N got home safe. 

“Your friends seem nice.” Y/N commented, looking at him with a small smile. 

Michael snorted. Had any of his friends heard that she’d be locked in Henrietta’s trunk as they tried finding a way to ship her to Timbuktu. “Me and you both know that is a lie.” He exclaimed, sending her a light smile. 

Y/N expression changed to mirror her sheepishness, “Er-Yeah.” She sighed out, “Sorry I know i’m probably annoying you, I um- should get going.”

“You’re fine Y/N...Besides, I don’t necessarily despise your company.” Michael muttered, turning away from her face so that she didn’t see his flustered expression. 

“Really?” She asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Nodding, the goth boy gestured for her to follow him as they continued home. The rest of the way it fell silent between them. The only noise around them was the wind hitting the trees, and the sounds the leaves crunched under their shoes. It wasn’t an awkward silence but rather a highly comforting one. Once passing the old oak tree and coming onto their shared street, Y/N looked over to Michael. “Michael?”

“Hm?” Hearing her call his name sent shivers down his spine and he whipped his head around to see a light blush swept onto the girl’s cheeks; Though it was unclear if it was from the frosty air like he had suspected.

“You didn’t have to walk me home, but thank you..” She mumbled, glancing up and catching his eyes.

Michael took a deep breath while the wind blew hard, causing his curls to lift from their usual place and allowed Y/N to see all of his face for once. “You’re uh welcome..Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” She told him with a smile, before looking to the first house they came to with a hint of sadness intermingled with the usual happy gleam in her eyes. “Get home safe.” 

“I will.” He exclaimed, pretending not to watch as she walked into her home. After the door was shut and he began walking, the tickle in his throat came back and to his luck, his coffee had run out. With nothing to sooth the itch in the back of his throat he had no choice but to cough. It took him several moments before yet another petal flew from his mouth and shamefully, he pocketed it, opting to hide the only proof he had any affection at all. 

Once he made it back home, He researched the night away on the disease, shocked at the answers he found. He was screwed….really fucking screwed.


End file.
